The Workout
by Agent Michael
Summary: Agent Diana Prince invites Steve Rogers to see the new extensions to the gymnasium. A dojo has been built as an alternative to the raw militaristic work-outs. Diana teaches Steve about the graceful flow of meditative yoga styles.


Once Diana was a full time part of the Agency, she immediately wanted to assert her own identity towards the base of operations and how things were run. War was a man's pursuit, and especially like many things in man's world, it needed more of a true woman's gentle touch. Of course, on her island home, she had the area of combat, but there was also a bathing pool and open air lounges. When she was given the orientation, Diana noticed that even in the spare time the agents would continue sparring each other or work out in a very heavy and violent matter. Lifting weights, pounding on heavy bags, treadmills (even cosmic ones). She found her way through the locker room facility and entered the auxiliary studio built jointly on the base's campus grounds.

Diana built the studio based on what she was acclimated to on the island. The walls were a crimson red, with a sandy brown Berber carpet. For decorations, there were pairs of evenly placed faux marble columns along the walls sides. Potted ferns in gold urns were on top of the stone pillars. On the north end of the studio was an electronic waterfall that trickled down the flow of water along the mossy stone pyramid. In the right hand corner was a small stereo system wireless connected to speakers in the back of the room.

Diana was dressed and ready for a soothing workout and required her focus upon a peaceful mind. She had tried something like this on the Island where she was born, but the longer she was away from her homeland the more she searched for a balance. While she was in "man's world" she began to adapt to her environment, but that meant also witnessing the terrible parts to humanity and the weaknesses of others. Since she was elected as a symbol, a representative of her native Themyscira, she was expected to be on guard constantly. The people she protected and loved soon forgot that she was only a human being too. Diana, a.k.a. Wonder Woman, had struggled with the burden of how many teammates, super friends, and fellow Agents demanded her vigilance. Her time alone was getting far shorter, but much more valuable to her.

On the island, she practiced a meditative positioning with movements that channeled the flow of nature. While she was on the island, she felt free to proceed in the nude. Diana felt the breeze flow across her tender skin and cooled her down. This was one of the main reasons why men were forbidden to see the Themysciran Paradise island. It was a home to be free and one with nature. In man's world she conditioned herself to stay more modest. Even in front of the women in the Agency's locker room facility, Diana often felt stared at and judged, not for her secure body image, but for the insecurity and judgment of her fellow female teammates. She was blessed with perfection in body shape and muscle tone. Others have to perpetually work at physical fitness, Diana's body is natural.

She dressed appropriately this day and awaited Steve Rogers arrival and was dressed in a navy blue yoga pants and a bright red seamless sports bra. It fit her snug on top as she prepared herself by sliding her palms down against her chest with her palms and followed them down to her abdominal muscles. She felt the ridges of each bump. She then stretched further along her waist and thighs until she reached the floor with her fingertips.

Taking herself to the middle of the room where her mat was positioned, she focused her mind to even the deepest detail as to the harmonious feng-shui location of her yoga mat. She stood there, in her bare feet, like a stiff soldier in formation line. Shoulders back, chest out, legs stiffened, arms by her sides. She started by her breathing rhythm then closed her eyes. The darkness enclosed her vision while her surrounding consciousness faded from her. She felt the distant warmth of her home island and allowed her subconscious to make her travel back to where she felt at home. In her mind's eye, she saw the Acropolis-styled buildings, the open air houses, and imagined the landing strip where her invisible jet was docked.

Diana continued to imagine the sunny coastal beaches of the island. She could almost feel the sand in between her toes while she also remembered the smell the salty Mediterranean sea air in her nostrils. She gave herself over to her basic desires and visualized more of what she remembered the island to have. Through her imagination, she gazed at the juxtaposed shoreline with the rocky black stone hillsides, the white sand, the blue waters, the lush green tree and vegetation, she saw someone walking towards her position. Startling was her reaction as the closer the person in her imagination got, the features revealed that the identity was of a man.

He was an Adonis of a male specimen. His bare chest directed toward the precision of broad shoulders and ripping biceps. He had a flapping mane of blond hair and sharp angled jawline. As the yet-unidentified man in her daydream continued forward towards Diana, the details of his short pants were also divided by two stiles of red and white stripes on the right leg and a blue canvased leg with a pure white star.

Long ago, Amazons told each other of the rules that no man was to ever walk on the island unchaperoned. While Diana's entranced state enthralled her, she checked around in the dream state for her other sister Amazons. It would mean an instant death order for the mystery man approaching her. It was the colors of his that gave his identity away. It was Steve Rogers. In the waking world, she had already identified him in numerous categories as her fellow Agent, teammate, confidant, fellow war vet. It was the one passionate overwhelming feeling of connection to him with reverence and identification. She had struggled in the same ways he had. They were both products of a bygone era and burdened to carry the memories of history as old souls.

She allowed herself to fall gently to her knees. Diana tried to fight against her feminine carnal desires and concentrated on her slow moving martial arts movements. She blocked his masculine visage in favor for the open skyline and crystal clear waters of the Sea. But as the memory of the hot sun triggered a raise in her body temperature, she tried to convince the reactionary warmth was her mental focus. Mind over matter. It wasn't the arousing gaze of Steve Rogers, but the room must not be properly ventilated. Diana bowed her torso and propped herself up with her arms in an all-fours position. She kept her eyes closed and focused on the imaginary sun in her mind. The longer she imagined the suns rays, the warmth rushed over her while her soft flesh rushed additional blood to all her extremities and aroused her tiny follicles.

But in her meditative trance, she allowed the focal point of the sun to dim and rise a new super-imposed image come to the foreground. It was a man's smiling face. As the disembodied face came into focus, it was once again Steve Rogers with a gentlemanly grin. "Hello, Di," Steve's visage spoke. Again, Diana Prince, became flustered and frustrated at the inability of keeping only the serenity of her self-imposed alienation. No mater the images, the subconscious mind would always lead back to thoughts of Steve.

Diana Prince again changed her position slowly to raise her hind up in the air and stiffen her legs straight to a more triangular pose - the downward dog as it is named. She then opted again to imagine the island shoreline holding the pose. She concentrated on the glassy ripples of water in the sea. She imagined perfectly how the crash of the gentle waves rose and fell. She looked into the crystalline waters and expected a raven haired female to look back at her. But again, she didn't know how the images changed in her mind. There to greet her was another image of Steve Rogers, but this time in full Captain America gear. Anything she tried, her thoughts were of adoring him.

She tried one more time to earn just a little peace of mind of a non-invaded mental clarity. Diana changed her position once more to that of the Cobra. Her hips and legs laid flat on the yoga mat while her arms pushed her arcing torso skyward back towards her heels. Her muscles strained as she purposefully cramped herself to the limits of flexibility. The wearing pain in her back and arms were a welcomed feeling to snap her out of the taunting images. While she held it there, her ears rang with a familiar voice interrupting her meditative concentration. "Hey, Diana," the voice said.

"I hope I didn't disturb your workout," the familiar voice again snapped her attention. Diana opened her eyes and immediately saw Steve Rogers. Only she had come face to face with his thighs and groin area. Blinking rapidly, she then brought herself mentally to the present time and location. Where Steve Rogers had been haunting her daydreams and stealing her focus, he had arrived in kind to appear ready for their workout training together.

Steve Rogers squatted down to address Diana's line of sight to his smiling face. His light blue eyes and charming smile was in a roundabout way a pleasant wake-up call to the muddled mental acuity that Diana just had.


End file.
